Confession
by ImaginaryGirlxx
Summary: Dylan decides to give her relationship with David another chance but the appearence of an anomaly makes things complicated. Set around 1x06. Just a bit of fluff really.


**Just a little fic I wrote about Dylan and the guy she was dating in episode 6. Normally I ship Evan/Dylan and I've got some ideas of fics to write with them but this one just wanted to be written :) I hope you like it :)**

Dylan laughed at the suggestion. "No, not an after-hours vigilante. I have no cool excuse except for the fact that my work just blew up again."

"_It's a shame we had to cancel again."_ David commented.

"I was really looking forward to it."

"_It's ok, I get that you had to work."_

"Thanks Dave. I'll call you soon."

"_Take care of yourself."_ He said.

"Ok." Dylan replied before hanging up the phone. David had no idea how much she should learn to take that last piece of advice he gave her. She was about to go into a store with God only knows how many dangerous creatures and try not to get herself and her friends killed. 'All in an evening's work' she figured.

At that moment, Evan's car pulled up beside Dylan's in the empty car park.

"Sorry about the timing." Evan apologised as he got out of the car.

"Well if you don't count the coffee, which isn't a meal, it's only the third time I've had to cancel." Dylan sighed. She hated that her work schedule interfered with having any form of a social life. They still had no way to predict when an anomaly would appear, meaning that her dating life had to take a backseat when one occurred, much to hers and David's dismay.

She thought about her sister, Liz. Somehow, despite the crazy schedule that came with being a paramedic, her and Martin were engaged and planning a very extravagant wedding. Then again, Liz Weir never was one for doing things by halves. This was proof enough to Dylan that either she was doing something very wrong or the schedule didn't have to affect a relationship. She figured the main problem was the secret that came with her job. It wasn't like she could talk to David about what she'd done at work that day. Unfortunately, he seemed very interested in what she did for a living. She had told him about her work with predator control but as far as he knew she still worked there.

Once they had rounded up the creatures and sent them back through the anomaly, Evan and Dylan left the store. Mac stayed to guard the anomaly until Ken Leeds was able to take over. Dylan said goodbye to her boss and got in the car. Looking at her phone and realising that it wasn't too late, she decided to call David and ask if he wanted to meet tomorrow for a drink as an apology for having to cancel. He agreed to meet her at a bar just outside of the local shopping mall after work. Dylan smiled and drove home, taking a detour to pick up a take-out for dinner on her way back. When she got home she settled down to watch a film and take her mind off the fact that she'd been chasing dinosaurs all evening. Her job was stressful at the best of times and the worst thing she found to do was to over-think it. She couldn't afford to start obsessing over every little detail. It would be enough to drive anyone insane.

Luckily, there were no new anomalies open the following day at work and she was able to finish at a normal time and even got to the bar early to meet David. When she arrived he was already there, making her feel even worse for having to cancel their dates so many times when he was always so punctual.

"Hi." She greeted him.

David smiled as he walked around the table to pull out her chair. "How was work?" He asked.

"The usual." Dylan commented, hoping that she didn't have to expand on her answer.

"You know, you've never really told me what 'the usual' is." He smiled, genuinely interested.

"It's not as if predator control is a very exciting job. I was in the office all day anyway."

They carried on making small talk while they had their drinks. Dylan found herself enjoying David's company a lot more than she had thought she would. He was a genuinely nice guy and she didn't have to worry about dinosaurs and anomalies while she was with him.

"Oh, I've just remembered I need to go to the mall and get a present for my nephew's birthday." David commented once they had finished their drinks.

"How old is he?" Dylan asked.

"He's nine. He's going through this phase where he's obsessed with dinosaurs." He laughed. "He's asked me for a pet raptor. Said he wanted a triceratops but it would be too big to fit in the house."

"Bless him." She smiled. "You should tell him that raptors are pretty scary though. You'd probably be safer with a triceratops."

"You know a bit about dinosaurs?" David asked.

"A bit. I'm helping with a friend's project about them. He needed someone with knowledge of animal behaviour." She explained, leaving out a massive chunk of the real story. She was helping with Evan's project, but she was actually chasing them, not just researching as she had implied.

"Maybe you could come and meet him some day. I'm sure he'd love to talk to you about them."

"Yeah, maybe."

Just then, Dylan's phone started to ring. Looking at the screen she saw Evan's name flashing up.

"I'm sorry, this is work. Do you mind if I take it?" She asked David.

"Go ahead."

"Evan, you really have the worst timing." She greeted him.

"_Are you with what's-his-nuts again?"_

"David." She corrected him. "And yes, I am."

"_An anomaly's opened up at the mall. How soon can you get there?"_

"In about two minutes. I'm just across the street."

"_Great. I'll see you there by the parking lot. I'll bring your gun and radio with me."_ Evan said and hung up the phone.

Dylan sighed. Why did this have to happen now? It was as if the universe decided to rip open on purpose to ruin her dating life.

"Work again?" David asked.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. Something's happened in the mall and I need to check it out."

"How did an animal manage to get in to the mall?"

"I don't know." Dylan lied. "Look, I'll call you later. And next time I promise I'll switch off my phone." She laughed.

Dylan crossed the road and started running to the parking lot, hoping to prevent any creatures from killing. It was only when she reached the anomaly and went to grab her taser that she realised she'd left her purse in at the bar. Swearing under her breath, she turned back to fetch it and came face-to-face with David. He'd noticed that she'd forgotten her purse and had followed her to return it.

"Oh my God David. Thank you." She exclaimed.

David didn't respond. He was too busy staring at the anomaly in front of him.

"What is that?" He asked her.

"It's... ummm..." Dylan struggled for an explanation.

To make things worse, she turned back around to see a small bird running out of the anomaly. She stared at it for a second before identifying it as a dodo. Breathing a sigh of relief that nothing dangerous had come through, she chased after it. Not known for being the brightest creatures, the dodo was soon trapped in a corner by Dylan.

"There's another one!" David yelled as a second dodo appeared through the anomaly.

"They're harmless." Dylan explained. "Can you try and trap it?"

David was about to protest, not knowing what was happening, when Evan pulled up with Mac in his car.

"What's he doing here?" Evan asked.

"He followed me when I left my purse." Dylan explained. "We've got a couple of dodos running around. They're harmless but we need to round them up before the anomaly closes."

"Copy that." Mac said. "Just a normal evening spent chasing after birds for Evan." He teased.

"I don't..." He started to protest.

"Not the time guys!" Dylan yelled, turning around for a split second and giving the dodo a chance to escape.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" David shouted over the squawking noise that the birds were making.

"I'll explain later." Dylan replied. "But right now we need to focus on getting the birds back through the anomaly."

"Anomaly?" He asked.

"Big shiny hole in the universe in front of you." Mac responded. "It spits out dinosaurs."

"What?"

"Later!" Evan and Dylan yelled together as Evan managed to get a bird back through the anomaly.

It took about twenty minutes for them to get all the birds back through the anomaly and stop them from coming back. Mac agreed to stay until they could get someone to watch it again, leaving Dylan free to explain to David what just happened.

They made their way back to Dylan's car in silence, each trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"So, predator control?" David asked as he got in to the passenger side of the car so that they could talk in private.

"It's a very specialised area." She laughed, looking guilty that he'd found out she'd been lying to him.

"You hunt dinosaurs." He stated.

Dylan nodded. "It sort of just happened. I met Evan when we were both on the trail of the same creature. Well, he was looking for the anomaly and I was trying to find whatever attacked this man back when I was working for predator control. We worked together a couple of times before I was officially on his team but after seeing what I'd seen I couldn't just go back to catching wild bears." She explained.

"And that shiny light thing, the anomaly, what is it exactly?"

"It's like a gateway to the past."

"So you can go through one?" David asked.

"Yeah, although it's probably not the best idea." Dylan smiled.

"Have you ever...?" He started before Dylan interrupted him.

"Twice." She told him. "Once by accident when we were being chased by a raptor the day I met Evan and the second time was to rescue some people who'd accidently flown through in a plane."

"You've actually seen a living raptor?"

Dylan nodded. "It scared the hell out of me." She laughed.

"I'm not surprised. Those... dodos" He started, hardly believing what he was saying. "Is that the first time you've seen any?"

"Yeah. We were lucky this time that it was something harmless. Last night we were chased through a store by a pack of angry daemonosaurus'."

"You weren't hurt, were you?" David asked, worried.

Dylan shook her head. "No, we were all fine."

"This is insane." He said. "You actually hunt dinosaurs."

David listened as Dylan told stories of the dinosaurs she'd encountered and all about her colleagues at Cross Photonics. He told her that he would understand whenever she had to leave in the middle of a date or cancel at short notice now that he knew where she was going so that she didn't have to feel as guilty about it. This made Dylan feel better about all the times that she'd run off as he seemed to be taking it very well and understood that her work had to come first.

Thinking back to the night before, Dylan realised that she had been right when she said it wasn't the schedule that made relationships difficult, it was the secret. Now that David knew the truth she hoped that it would be easier for them to have a relationship. Lord knew she needed someone normal that didn't hunt dinosaurs in her life at the minute. Sometimes she found it difficult to remember that what was happening wasn't normal and she hoped that David would be a grounding force for her after working with anomalies all the time.

They'd been talking for a while when Dylan's phone rang. Seeing that Mac was calling her she sighed, hoping that it wasn't another anomaly.

"Hi Mac." She said down the phone.

"_Dylan, hi. We've got a bit of a problem." _He admitted._ "The a couple more dodo's came through after you left and the anomaly closed before we could get the last one back through. He's stuck here. What should I do with him?"_

"Take him back to Cross Photonics. I'll meet you there in a bit." Dylan replied, hanging up the phone. Turning to David, she explained what Mac had told her.

"What are you going to do with it?" He asked.

"I don't know. Poor thing's just stuck out of its time. We can't kill it." She said. "Do you want me to drive you home first?" She asked, knowing that David had walked to the bar for their date. "Or I could take you to Cross Photonics if you want to meet everyone and see the dodo?"

"I think I'll go home, if you've got the time to take me, It's been a long night."

"Ok." Dylan smiled. "You know, you never did get your nephew's birthday present. How do you think he'd feel about meeting a real dodo?"

"He'd love it." David replied. "Although don't let him take it home or my sister would kill me." He laughed.

Dylan dropped David off outside his house with plans to meet him and his nephew the next day at Cross Photonics to see the dodo. She smiled to herself as she drove to the lab, thinking that maybe things could work out with David after all.

**A/N: Here's to the cheesy endings! *raises glass* I'd love to know what you think :) Also, thanks to Alina for pointing out a mistake. I'm also writing a PNW/Vampire Diaries crossover so must've put the wrong name in by accident, sorry xxxxxx**


End file.
